A New Year's Eve Kiss?
by gingershine
Summary: A Savis New Year's Eve one-shot. Davis and Sonny go drinking with the boys. What will happen?


Davis lays in bed tossing and turning. She looks over at the alarm clock on her nightstand, 4:38am. "Damn, I don't even have to be at work today and I still can't sleep." She thinks. Davis lays there for a few more minutes and then decides to get up and go workout. "Well, Happy New Year's Eve to me." Davis Says to herself.

Sonny's sleep is disturbed by movement in the bed next to him. For a minute Sonny forgets where he is, he cuddles the woman sharing the bed with him "Damn Davis, be still baby."  
"Who the fuck is Davis?" An angry voice that defiantly didn't belong to Lisa Davis yelled at him.  
"Shit, I'm sorry." Sonny said as he rolled away. "I'll um, I'll go. For what it's worth, I had a good time." Sonny told her as he got dressed. When Sonny walked outside he was greeted by the crisp early morning air. "Damn man, I really thought I was more over her." Sonny thinks to himself. Sonny sits in his truck for some time before deciding he needed to work off his mounting anger, Sonny decides to go to the gym.

Sonny gets to the gym to find it empty and decides he wants to run, so he gets on the treadmill. Sonny puts his headphones on and begins to run. Sonny doesn't hear someone enter the gym.  
"Shit, what is he doing here? Of course he's the only one in here too." Lisa thinks to herself upon entering the gym. Lisa decides to go use the free weights on the other side of the gym from Sonny. After some time of lifting Lisa decides to run on the treadmill too. Lisa thinks why the hell not run next to Sonny.  
Out of the corner of Sonny's eye he sees Lisa, "Holy fuck Lisa, you scared the shit out of me" Sonny say almost falling off the treadmill.  
Davis can't stop laughing. "I'm sorry, but how does an elite fighter such as yourself scare so easily?"  
"Well, look here Davis, I'll have you know I was in deep thought. Plus, last time I checked I was alone in here."  
Davis starts running "Yeah, maybe an hour ago."  
"Well shit, you've been here that long?" Sonny says wiping his face.  
"I have." Davis responds  
"uhhuh and you didn't feel the need to come say hi?"  
Davis smirks "I was enjoying the view."  
"Damnit Davis, I'm not a piece of meat." Sonny said acting hurt.  
"Whatever you say frogman." Lisa retorts  
Every once in a while, Sonny would glance over at Davis. "Is she doing this to torture me?" Sonny thinks to himself.  
Davis begins to slow down "So, Sonny do you want to go get breakfast?"  
"I, um, Lisa."  
Davis cuts him off "I know you said you can't be half in with me, but Sonny it's just breakfast."  
Sonny pauses "No funny business?" Sonny says while cracking a smile.  
Lisa playfully punches Sonny in the shoulder "I'll take that as a yes."  
They agree to meet at their favorite breakfast place.

Davis gets in her car and has to remind herself of what she had just told Sonny, "It is just breakfast."  
Sonny gets in his truck "Come on man get it together, it's just Davis, Y'all have been best friends for years."  
Sonny and Davis pull into the parking lot at the same time and park next to each other. Sonny looks over at Davis and gives her a goofy wave.  
Davis freezes, "And there it is, the sweet, funny Sonny I fell in love with." Davis waves back.  
Sonny takes a deep breath "Why am I more nervous for non-date breakfast than I was the first time I ever took girl out." Sonny askes himself.  
"Kind of thought you were going to bail on me Quinn." Lisa says getting out of her car.  
"Awe come on now Davis, when have I ever bailed on you?" Sonny says pointing to her.  
"Point taken" Lisa says while rolling her eyes.  
Sonny steps ahead of Lisa and opens the door for her  
Lisa pauses and looks at Sonny "You don't have to do that anymore you know. I am a big girl."  
"I know you are. I was just being a good southern gentleman." Sonny says with a wink  
Sonny and Davis take their seats and the waiter brings them coffee.  
"God, I haven't been here in forever" Davis says as she takes a sip of coffee  
"I know the last time…" Sonny stops mid-sentence realizing the last time was before they broke up.  
"Sonny we have to be able to talk about this. We work in the same unit. Plus, we are will always care about each other in some way."  
"I know Lisa, I know. Can I be honest with you?"  
"Of course you can Sonny. I wouldn't want anything else from you."  
"Um, well, uh, here it goes, I uh I hooked up with some frog hog last night." Sonny pauses and looks at Lisa's face.  
"Um okay Sonny, you really don't need to tell me that. You don't owe me anything." Lisa says trying to cover her hurt.  
"No, no that's not why I told you that. I'm not done yet." Sonny takes a deep breath "Well, the reason I was at the gym this morning, um, I woke up in her bed and uh, uh, I thought she was you. I called her your name." Sonny looks at Lisa unsure of how to continue.  
Lisa is speechless "Sonny" she whispers  
"I'm fully aware Lisa. That's why I went to the gym this morning I was so mad at myself, I had to work off the aggression before I exploded." Sonny explained, adding "And we all know how ugly it gets when I explode."  
Lisa just sits and stares at Sonny "Sonny I have no idea how to respond to that."  
"I get it Lisa, I do. I don't even really know why I told you that. I guess I just needed to get it out."  
"I actually understand that, in a way. One thing I didn't think about when I decided to end it was how much I would miss talking to you. And not just as my boyfriend, but as my best friend." Lisa says looking at Sonny for some kind of reaction.  
Sonny smiles  
"What are you smiling at?" Davis asked confused  
"It is just nice to hear I'm not the only one struggling with this break up.  
"Sonny, like I told you this wasn't an easy decision for me to make. I still question it every day."  
"I'm sorry Lisa, I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No, sonny it's fine. You didn't upset. I am just glad we are talking again."  
The waiter came and took their orders.  
Sonny chuckles "All of the times we have been here, and you order the same thing."  
"Look I like to have one thing that is constant in my life." Lisa laughs  
"Variety is the spice of life there Davis"  
"Haha, ookayy Sonny."  
"So, what is miss constant in her life doing for New Year's Eve?"  
"I honestly hadn't really thought about it. So as of now I have no plans. Sit at home with a bottle of sparkling wine and call it a night at 1201." Davis says  
"Awe now come on Davis that is no way to spend New Year's Eve." Sonny says leaning back.  
"Well what is the Texas party animal doing tonight.?" Davis asks just as their food arrives.  
"Hot damn this looks great!" Sonny says very excited for his food.  
"It does smell amazing" Davis adds  
Sonny takes a bite "Oh yes, that's the good stuff right there." Sonny says while shoving his breakfast into his mouth.  
"You never answered my question" Davis says  
Sonny pauses and looks at her. "I don't know I just drinking at the bar."  
"And you were giving me crap about sitting at home alone?" Lisa laughs  
"At least I plan on being social and not sitting home alone." Sonny points out  
"Yeah whatever Sonny"  
"Don't be all hateful there Davis. You do know you are always welcome to come out with me."  
"Oh Sonny, I don't know if that is the best idea."  
"Lisa don't be ridiculous it isn't a date or anything. Just like this is just breakfast." Sonny says  
"I know Sonny. It is just, it's the same bar where everything started."  
"I know it is, but it is also the same bar we have been hanging out in for years with everyone." Sonny tells her.  
"That is a good point, I'll think about it." Davis says as she finishes her food.  
The waiter brings the check and Sonny takes it. "Sonny you don't have to pay." Lisa says in protest.  
"Again, just being a good southern gentleman." Sonny responds as he puts cash with the bill.  
"Ready?" Davis asks  
"You know it." Sonny responds as he stands.  
Sonny and Davis walk to their cars.  
Sonny turns and looks at Lisa "I had a great time Lisa."  
"Me too Sonny. Have a good day."  
"You too Davis"

When Sonny gets home, he decides it is nap time and goes to bed. "Man, it feels good to be in my bed." Sonny says as he stretches out.

Davis gets home and takes a shower. After she gets out and gets dressed, she sits on her bed and turns on the TV. The next thing Davis knows she is being awoken by a text message. Lisa looks at the time on her phone 1708. "How on earth is it that late?" Davis thinks to herself. She finally checks the text and sees it from Sonny. "Hey Davis, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out with me and the guys tonight?"  
Davis takes a deep breath and thinks to herself "It is just drinks with the guys. The same thing I have done hundreds of times." Davis decides to respond "Yeah, I'll be there." She sends the text.

Two hours later Davis is standing in front of her full-length mirror wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a gold top and red pumps. "I hope this isn't too much." Davis thinks to herself.  
Davis's phone goes off and she looks down, it is from Sonny "Hey, figured I would pick you up. I'm outside."  
Lisa responds, "Sonny you really didn't have to do that."  
Sonny responds "Now see I knew you would say that. That's why I didn't tell you until I was already here. And I'm starving so let's get a move on it Davis."  
Lisa laughs "Damn you know me so well. I'll be down in a minute."  
Davis puts on her lipstick and takes one final look in the mirror before heading out the door.

Davis walks up to Sonny's truck and gets in. "Damn Davis look at you!" Sonny says in amazement.  
"I knew it was too much." Davis says looking down  
"No Lisa you look amazing." Sonny says while reaching over rubbing her thigh.  
"Sonny" Lisa says in a warning tone "this feels real boyfriendy"  
"Shit, you're right. I'm sorry. Sonny says removing his hand.  
"Don't worry, I'm not mad. It is just the whole blurring the lines thing." Lisa says  
"Again, there Davis you are right."  
"Well since you went there, I like that you are wearing your cowboy hat" Davis says with a smile.  
"You know this is my dress up hat." Sonny says with a laugh  
Davis laughs too "Yes Sonny, I am fully aware that is your fancy hat."

Sonny and Davis walk into the bar. They find Jason and Clay already there.  
"So you guys show up places together now?" Clay says while looking at Sonny.  
"I, um." Sonny stammers. Lisa cuts in, "Seeing as Sonny forced me." She says while slapping his shoulder.  
Clay shoots a what the fuck man look at Sonny.  
Sonny shakes his head in response.  
Jason, already feeling good and completely obvious to what was going on puts his arms around Sonny and Davis "I for one am very happy to see you two getting alone again. It got weird there for a while."  
Sonny and Davis laugh and pretend not to know what Jason is talking about.  
"I am going to get us some drinks" Sonny announces. "I'll go with you man" Clay says  
Once Clay and Sonny are out of ear shot of Davis and Jason "Sonny what in the actual fuck are you doing with her. Man, she ripped your heart out, you said so yourself. Now you're picking her up and driving her around making eyes at her. Sonny, I'm only going to say this once, it isn't going to end well."  
"Thank you for your concern there Mr. Spencer, but I am a big boy and I can handle myself."  
"That's not what I am saying Sonny. It is just, I saw how hard you tried with her and how much it hurt you when it didn't work out. I just don't want to see my best friend hurt like that again when it is completely avoidable."  
Sonny puts his hand on Clay's shoulder "Thank you brother, but I got this."  
"Okay man, like I said, I was only going to say it once." Clay says

They walk back to the table beer and shots in hand. "Took you guys long enough" Jason says laughing.  
"Well they are a little busy tonight" Clay says  
They look up and see Brock walk in. "Brock" the group yells in unison. "Hey guys. What's up?" Brock says in response.  
"Go get yourself a drink there Brock" Sonny says  
As Brock walked up to the bar Trent walked in "Hey man" Brock says patting Trent on the shoulder.  
"I'll have what you are having." Trent says.  
Brock nods and tells the bartender their order.  
The bartender handed them their beers and they headed over to the table.  
"How is everyone on this fine evening?" Trent asks.  
"Great" Davis says  
"Fantastic" Sonny says  
"So Sonny, lot of options tonight, any look appealing or are you still being a boring old man?" Trent asks  
"I'll have you know there Trent; Sonny Quinn is always looking for some lovin'. And that was a brief momentary lapse in judgement. I am back and better than ever!" Sonny says while taking a shot.

Lisa can't listen to this anymore and gets up from the table and goes over to the bar. Clay is the only one who notices, he decides to follow her. Clay sits on the bar stool next to her.  
"Clay what are you doing?" Lisa askes a little annoyed he followed her.  
"Look, I know." Clay says  
Lisa's head whips to look at him. Clay finds a eat shit and die look in her eyes "What is it that you think you know Clay Spencer?" Lisa says in a harsh tone.  
"You and Sonny" Clay says in a low voice.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Clay." Lisa says flatly  
"I'm not as dumb as I look Davis."  
Lisa takes a long swig of her beer "How long have you know? Did that little fucker tell you?"  
"Damn Davis how do you really feel?" Clay laughs  
"It isn't that, I just can't believe he told you. He knows how important it was to me to keep it a complete secret. I thought he cared about and respected me enough not to tell anyone." Lisa says  
"No Davis it isn't like that. I figured it out a couple of weeks ago. He denied it and still hasn't spoken about it." Clay reassures her.  
Lisa pauses "Well that is at least something, I guess."  
"Not to sound like a dick, but if you ended things then why are you so annoyed that he's over there chatting up a local frog hog?" Clay says trying to sound as nice as possible.  
Lisa just looks at him. She finally responds, "Is that really any of your business Clay?"  
"He's my friend and teammate Davis I need to know where his head is at."  
"Real nice Clay, throwing the team in my face."  
"Davis, look I'm not trying to cause any problems or hurt anyone I'm just really confused."  
Lisa clears her throat, "Clay he was by best friend and we fell in love. Knowing full well we shouldn't. When I got back from OCS and thought I was going to San Diego, we were sad for the distance, but at least we wouldn't be in the same unit anymore and it felt a little more okay. Then I took the intel officer job and all of a sudden it was way more complicated again. I just couldn't do it anymore. I thought being all out would be easier than not being able to be all in. I still don't know if I made the right choice."  
"Holy shit Davis that's heavy." Clay says  
"I know it is, but you're the dumbass that asked." Lisa says with a smile "Anyways now we are in this weird place of still being hurt, but still needing each other as friends. It sucks, like a lot." Davis motions to the bartender for another shot.  
"It has to. So is that why you have been coming around again?" Clay asks.  
Lisa's shot arrives and she slams it "It is. Trying to find the new normal in this shitty post breakup with the only guy I have ever tried to make it work with world."  
"Well, for what it is worth Davis, he tried so hard. I remember how bummed he was in the Philippines when you left for OCS. He would never tell me details or who you were, but he did tell me he loved you and would never want to stand in the way of your dreams." Clay says taking a deep breath.  
Davis was speechless, "I, um, I have no idea how to respond to that Clay."  
"You don't have to just thought you should know, because let's face that stubborn redneck would never tell you." Clay says.  
Davis laughs "Yeah that is true."  
Davis looks up and sees Sonny over at the dart boards talking up some pretty young woman. Davis feels a tug at her heart and has to remind herself "He is not yours anymore. You gave up that right that night in his pickup truck."

Clay is just about to say something when Jason came over. "Do I want to know what you two are talking about?"  
"Nothing important Jason" Lisa says.  
"I can I get a round of shots for all of my friends" Jason asks the bartender.  
Jason yells and motions for Sonny to come over, he does.  
Sonny stands directly behind Davis. Sonny leans forward to grab his shot making sure he makes contact with Lisa and notices he can see straight down her shirt "Shit how am I still so attracted to this woman. There is a good time waiting for me over at the dart board and I would rather stand here brushing against her." Sonny thinks to himself.  
As Sonny reaches for his shot Lisa notices how good he smells "Why is he touching me? Is he doing this on purpose? Wait, why am I over thinking this? But damn I have missed his touch." Lisa thinks.  
The group takes their shots. Trent announces five minutes until midnight.  
"Well I better get back to my New Year's kiss" Sonny says winking to the blonde by the dart board.  
Lisa watches Sonny walk across the bar to the woman and grab her by the waist. Davis is disgusted, she feels nauseous. Davis takes a few breaths "Get together he isn't yours anymore. He is free to do what or whoever he wants." Davis has to remind herself.  
Jason sees Davis "You good over there Davis?"  
"Uh, um yeah I'm great Jason, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You looked a little upset, I was just checking." Jason says rubbing her shoulder.  
The countdown begins, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year's. The bar erupts. Davis looks up and sees Sonny grabbing the blonde and planting a massive kiss on her. Davis gets up to leave but is stopped by Jason who kisses her on the cheek and wishes her a Happy New Year "Whatever it is Davis, it will be okay." Jason tells her.  
Lisa hugs him "Thank you Jason." She says.

Sonny looks up from making out with the pretty blonde just in time to see Lisa leaving the bar. Sonny looks down at the woman in his arms, "I, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Sonny walks away not waiting for an answer. He finds Davis standing outside ordering an Uber "Don't do that" He says as he comes up behind her.  
"I was right this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come, and I really shouldn't have let you drive me." Davis says stepping away from him to continue ordering the Uber.  
Sonny took the phone from her "I told you not to do that." He says in a husky voice.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do." Davis hisses back  
Sonny steps even closer to her "Who says"  
"Sonny don't" Lisa says in a warning tone  
"Why shouldn't I?" Sonny asks while pushing Davis against his truck and running his hands up and down her torso.  
"Damn it Sonny! We can't do this shit anymore. Just friends remember?"  
"Remember I told you I couldn't be just friends with you." Sonny says pinning her between him and his truck his mouth mere inches from hers.  
Davis doesn't know what overtakes her, she kisses him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning.  
After a minute Davis remembers they are outside of a bar fill with the majority of Bravo Team. Davis pulls her head back from Sonny and tries to push him off of her.  
"You know Davis I was really enjoying that, actually it seems like you really were too." Sonny says in a low voice.  
"Sonny literally almost all of Bravo Team could walk out and catch us. This isn't smart."  
"So it ain't that you don't want to keep kissin me then?" Sonny says with a wink  
"Sonny"  
"Look let's just go back inside and have another drink with the guys and then I'll take you home. How does that sound?" Sonny asks in a tender voice.  
Lisa puts her face in Sonny's chest "I don't I know. I really think it would be best if I just left."

They hear the door to the bar open and Sonny jumps back about two feet. They look at each other.  
Jason appears "Everything all right guys?" He asks looking confused  
"Peachy boss man" Sonny Says  
"And what about you Davis?" Jason asks stepping closer to the two.  
"Really Jason everything is good. We were just talking." Lisa says sounding as calm as she can  
"Good so are you two coming back inside" Jason looks from Sonny to Davis.  
"Yes" they say in unison.  
"Good" Jason says as he turns to head back inside.  
Lisa follows.  
Sonny takes a second and then falls in line.

Once back inside the bar another round is ordered.  
Davis sits on a bar stool with Sonny standing closely behind her, maybe a little too close.  
Sonny sees the woman he was planning on spending the night with, he leans down to Davis "I'll be right back, I promise."  
Lisa smiles her response.  
Sonny walks over to the blonde. "Hey, look I'm sorry about before. I, uh" Sonny stammers while looking towards Davis.  
"She must be something special if she has someone like you so messed up." The blonde says.  
Sonny smiles, "She really is. May even be the love of my life."  
"Well who am I to stand in the way of true love" She says with and eye roll and a pat on Sonny's shoulder as she walks away.  
Sonny returns to the group, making sure no one is looking Sonny runs his fingers down Davis's spine.  
She shivers a little and turns and looks up at him.  
"You know you shouldn't be doing that Sonny"  
Sonny leans in close so no one can hear "I know I miss touching you though."  
"Sonny" Lisa says again  
"Okay, okay." Sonny says backing up a step  
Trent looks a Sonny "What happened to blondie?"  
"Eh, she wasn't what I was in the mood for I reckon." Sonny says with a chuckle  
"Since when does Sonny Quinn turn down a sure thing?" Trent laughs  
"Since she isn't the sure thing I want tonight." Sonny says  
"Oh shit Quinn has a trick up his sleeve." Brock laughs  
"Take note boys, Sonny Quinn always have tricks up his sleeve. Gotta be prepared."  
"One that note, you ready to head out Davis?"  
Everyone looks a little sideways at the two "What I have to drop her off before I continue my plan for the evening. You know because I'm a good friend like that"  
Sonny stands "Shall we?"  
Davis stands too "Well, have a good night and Happy New Year's everyone!"

Once in Sonny's truck Davis scooted to the middle of the bench seat and began to kiss Sonny's neck and run her hands over his body while he drove towards her house.  
Sonny comes to a stop at a red light and turns to look at Davis. "Damn Davis I thought we weren't doing this shit anymore?"  
"Okay, I'll stop" Davis said as she began to slide away from Sonny  
"Oh hell no" Sonny says as he puts his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her.  
"The light Sonny"  
Sonny looks up and sees the light is green and goes.

Upon pulling into Davis's apartment complex Sonny puts the truck in park, gets out and goes around to the passenger side to help Davis out. "Sonny I'm a grown up, you don't have to open my door for me and help me out."  
"Like I told you this morning I am just being a good southern gentleman."  
"Yeah Sonny such a gentleman" Lisa laughs and rolls her eyes  
Sonny spins her around and pushes her against his truck, pinning her. "Would you rather I be an overly aggressive mucho SEAL, because I can do both."  
Lisa locks eyes with Sonny "That shit might work on that little frog hog you were all over this evening, but you know damn well it doesn't work on me Sonny."  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now Davis, you are seriously mad at me for making out with some chick after YOU broke up with me? Need I remind you I chose you. I saw that it hurt you. I chose to walk away from her to find you. I chose to drive you home. I'll choose you every time if given the fucking option. Damn Davis you don't get, I love you. I am so madly in love with that I don't know what to with myself. I don't know how to go back to being just your friend Lisa. I love you too much." Sonny began to step back from her; Davis grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him as hard as she could.  
Sonny relaxed and kissed Davis back pushing her against his truck.  
Sonny breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.  
"Sonny, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for all of it. For getting mad at you every time you tried to plan a getaway for us. For not thinking about your feelings when I broke up with you. For being a stupid girl and getting mad at you for trying to move on. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but tonight Clay opened my eyes to how much you cared and how hard you tried to make this work and to make me happy. I knew you were hurting after the breakup, but I never realized how bad it was for you. I'm sorry for not allowing myself to accept how much I love you. I'm sorry I was such a selfish asshole Sonny. Please forgive me." Lisa says never breaking eye contact with Sonny.  
Sonny reaches up and cups her cheek. "What does this mean for us Lisa?"  
"Honestly Sonny I wish I had an answer, but clearly us being broke up isn't working for us. It is just so hard to constantly hide what we have from everyone we know. It isn't fair to either one of us."  
"Neither is lying to ourselves and pretending we don't love each other. At least we would have each other, even if no one else knows." Sonny tells her  
Lisa shifts and kisses him "Let's go upstairs now."  
Sonny laughs "Oh yeah we are still in the parking lot aren't we?"

Sonny wraps his arm around Lisa and they walk inside together.  
Sonny takes Lisa's keys and unlocks her front door.  
While he is doing that Lisa jumps on his back and kisses him.  
Sonny walks them into the apartment. Lisa goes to jump off, but Sonny holds onto her. "Wait" He keeps walking towards the bedroom. Sonny enters the bedroom and Lisa falls off of him onto the bed.  
Sonny falls on top of her, kissing her passionately.  
"Oh Sonny missed this." Lisa moans as Sonny kisses her neck and exposed chest.  
"Me. Too. Davis" Sonny says in between kisses.  
Sonny sits up and pulls Davis with him; he pulls her top over her head reveling her black lace bra.  
Sonny begins to kiss and bite the newly exposed skin while unhooking Lisa's bra.  
Lisa unbuttons Sonny's shirt and jeans while he does this. "Fuck you're hot Davis."  
"mmm Sonny that feels good." Lisa pushes Sonny's shirt off of his muscular shoulders and Sonny pulls it the rest of the way off. Lisa then pulls his under shirt up his torso and over his head.  
Sonny stands up and takes off his boots, jeans and underwear.  
Sonny also takes this time to take off the rest of Lisa's clothes.  
Sonny stood there for a moment admiring naked Lisa while stroking himself.  
"Are you going to stand there and jack yourself off all night or come fuck me?" Davis says with a twinkle in her eye.  
Sonny gets back on the bed, hovering over her. "That sounds a little like a challenge there Davis. You ready?"  
Lisa responds by wrapping her legs around Sonny.  
Sonny enters her fast and hard. "Oh my God Sonny, Yess." Davis screams  
"Shit Davis baby you feel so good. So tight."  
Out of no Sonny felt Davis tighten around him and her body begin to shake "Shit baby that happened fast." Sonny chuckles.  
The only response Lisa can give is to moan and scratch Sonny's back  
Sonny leans down and kisses her, slowing his movements a little to give her a break.  
Lisa recovers "Is that all you've got big boy"  
"You're dancin with the devil now Davis."  
"Good thing he is cute" Davis says while kissing Sonny  
Sonny feels himself getting close, so he reaches between them and begins to rub Davis.  
Before he knows it he feels Davis tighten around him again, this time he lets himself go as well.

Sonny flops on the bed next to her and pulls her to him and kisses her.  
"Fuck Sonny that was good."  
"Why, yes it was Davis."  
Davis cuddles into Sonny's chest.  
They are quite for a minute.  
Finally, Davis breaks the silence, "What you said before, out in the parking lot, did you mean it?"  
Sonny looks down at her, kisses her forehead. "I did, every word of it. Did you?" Sonny is almost afraid for her to answer, what if Clay was right.  
"Sonny, I'm not going to lie to you, I am confused, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you or give it another go."  
"Good I need you. I need all of you." Sonny says kissing her  
"This is a good way to start the new year." Davis says smiling up at the Navy SEAL she was madly in love with, the same one she swore she would never fall for.


End file.
